Amending Fences
by OverARainbow
Summary: When Rob Kingston learns of his sons wedding he looses it. His actions cause him to follow the same fate as his son. Now will he be able to mend there realtionship and fix his problem?
Rob Kingston sat in disgust as he stared at the wedding invitation. In perfect beautiful son had fallen for a low life tramp, and even without his blessing his song still decides to marry her. Rob groaned and tossed the invitation in the garbage. No Kingston will marry someone like her with his approval.

It had been five years since Kyle's curse had been broken, but now more than ever did he feel his son and him for distant. Rob opened his home back up to his son after the ordeal had been done with, but to no avail. Kyle and insisted he stay at the brown stone with the girl who had broken said curse. Rob didn't understand how he could love someone like her. Someone who was so beneath his son.

Rob just sighed and undid his tie. It didn't matter to him anyways. He knew that Kyle would come to his senses soon enough, and just forget about her. However until then Rob wanted no part of it.

He stood up and was about to head to bed for the night when there was a knock on his door. He looked at the clock, 8:45. It was rather late for any normal visitor. He cautiously walked up to the door and and looked through the peephole.

He was shocked by who he saw. Standing there in the hallway was a tall blond haired man, wearing a black button up shirt, and dark blue jeans. It was Kyle, his son. Rob flashed his best news caster smile, and he opened the door for him.

"Kyle," he said happily. Even though they had been distant, and Rob didn't approve of the women Kyle wanted to marry. Kyle was still his son and he cared about him deeply.

Kyle flashed a soft smile and walked into the penthouse.

"I wasn't expecting you to drop by anytime soon, Kyle." Rob said pleasantly.

Kyle smiled and just strolled over to the couch and sat down. "I know, it was kind of more or less spur of the moment." Kyle said as he looked up at his father. Kyle had never forgiven his father for leaving him when he was cursed, but as time went on he realised he would never get an apology for it. Nor would their relationship ever be the same. Instead of just letting them drift apart though, Kyle had figured he would try to let his father slowly come back into his life, and there wedding invitation was the first small step to fixing that relationship/

"So, then what brings you by?" Rob asked.

"I was just making sure you had gotten the wedding invitation, and making sure you were planning on coming. So Lindy and I could start talking to you about all the plans."

Rob's heart sank. That's all his son had bothered to come over here for. To see if that petty wedding that his son and his fiance were planning. Rob grimaced and looked coldly at Kyle. He noticed immediately that Kyle was a little taken back by this.

Kyle sighed a little. "Dad I know you don't really approve of this but…" Rob raised his hand and cut Kyle off. Rob stared down at his son, with a cold look on his face.

"Kyle you can't marry this girl!"

Kyle glared at his father and rose to his feet. "And who gives you the right to say who I can and cannot marry!" He snapped back at his father. His deep blue eyes turned light blue with anger.

"Because i'm your father!"

Kyle just scoffed. "Yeah some father you have been." When i needed you the most what did you do dad? You left me and tossed me aside like garbage!" Kyle snapped angrily. He had inched closer to his father as he said this.

Ron rolled his eyes in aggravation. 'Oh this again. How many times do I need to apologize for that. Plus it wasn't like I let you starve. If you ask me your being extremely ungrateful."

Kyle's mouth dropped in aggravation, and he just sighed. "You what dad, good bye." Kyle said and walked away. Running his hand through his hair as he did. He turned and looked at his father one more time before going out the door and walking away for good.

Rob groaned in aggravation, and sat down on the couch. He ran his hands through his hair frustratingly. His son didn't seem to care or appreciate all the stuff he had done for him. He could have sent him on the street, and not given him a cent. However he found a house for him, and still supported him. Rob just sighed and laid his head back.

"It's hard being a father isn't it. Especially if you don't even do anything to take care of your kid." A female voice said and Rob's head shot up. he turned to look in the direction of the voice, and then he saw her. A women with dark hair, and the ugliest green dress Rob had ever seen stood in front of him. Rob glared at the women."How the hell did you get in here!"

Kendra just smiled at him. "You know kyle turned into a wonderful person after I visited him last." Rob started to put things together and realised who this women was. He glared at her. "You, you're the one who cursed Kyle!" He said aggravatedly. She just smiled and nodded.

Rob growled at her, and was about to lunge towards her when he realised he couldn't move. "However Rob i'm here to help you." She said calmly. "I'm going to fix you, and your relationship with your son." Rob didn't like the sound of that.

"What are you gonna do to me? The same thing you did to Kyle?" Kendra shrugged at his question.

"For you one problem may not be enough. You will have to learn how in many different ways." As she said that Robs skin started to burn. "Your physical change will just be part of it. However unlike Kyle I will help you through the whole thing Rob. Since you are a million times harder than your son ever was." Rob's skin kept burning, as he stared helplessly at her. Burn marks, and gashes started to appear all over his body. Rob wanted to scream but he couldn't. As his whole body started to transform. When it was done he could finally move again. He looked at his hands and saw his face. it looked like his skin was bubbling, and oozing. Like he had been trapped in a fire and just barely escaped, but then he noticed something that made him want to scream, but couldn't. When he tried to speak no words form, and he could no longer speak. He turned and glared at Kendra.

The witch smiled. "Your first stage is listening, and not speaking. When you do that and get you son to come back, then you speech will return. Until then you're on your own."

She then disappeared, and let him standing there in shock and disbelief by what just happened. He quickly grabbed his phone and texted his son.

"Help!"

 **So, i'm picturing him looking a lot like deadpool right now. However it will change soon enough. I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
